KEN'S WEDDING
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Please don't flame me , takari fans . This is a kekari wedding story . It will also have hints of , taiora, koumi , Daiyako and wormmon X gatomon


KEN'S WEDDING

Ken stood at the alter sweating like a pig , something noticed by his best man Davis Motomiya.

Davis, are you sick , cause if you are this is a really crappy time to get sick.

Ken, I'm just nervous , that's all.

In her changing room Kari kamiya had just finished getting in her dress on .

Kari, aw man I look so trampy .

Her maid of honor yolei Motomiya Helped put the last of the Val on.

Yolei, you look beautiful ,not trampy at all.

Her other brides maids Sora kamiya and Mimi Izumi joined.

Sora, she's right Kari, besides Ken will love the way you look .

Mimi, ya at MYN and izzy's wedding, my dress was way more reveling then this .

Kari laughed at this a little.

Someone nocked at the door.

Man,umm Ms kamiya , we're ready .

Kari smiled at everyone and then they all stepped out .

Ken was still sweating and everyone was noticing.

Priest, mr ichijouji , are you all right ?

Ken, yes I'm fine father shimoto.

Cody, can we at least give him a towel or something?

Before everyone could answer the Oregon started playing and Ken saw his wife to be walking down the aisle by tai since mr kamiya had left his family a few years ago.

Ken stopped sweating as Kari joined him at the alter .

Ken smiled as he looked into her hazel eyes and Kari looked back into his indigo eyes.

Priest, dearly beloved we gather hair to today to join ichijouji Ken and kamiya Kari in holy matrimony, If anyone has any objections to this speak now or hold your peace.

( no one spoke)

Priest,"ok we shall proceed ichijouji ken do you take Kamiya Kari to be you loftful wedded wife in sickness and in health, in richer and poor, in life and in death if yes say I do "said the priest.

"I do "said Ken

Kamiya Kari do you take Ichijouji Ken to be you loftful wedded Husband in sickness and in health, in richer and poor, in life and in death if yes say I do "said the priest

"I do "said Kari

Priest, now the two have written there own vows and shall read them .

Ken, Kari , before I met you my hart and soul was nothing but darkness but since the moment I saw you , you brought your light on and shined away all the darkness in me , it's because of you IV became the man I am now and I will always love you Kari .

Kari was wiping a happy tear from her eye.

Kari,Ken when i first saw you on tv all those years ago I thought you were just a know it all soccer guy who thought he was the best at everything, but since IV met you Ken , you've shown me what a kind and loving person you really are and I will love you no matter who or what your are or will become.

Priest, then by the powers vested in me by the holy Catholic Church and the nation of Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife . You may now kiss the bride .

Ken and Kari then both kissed eachother the delight of everyone.

After

Gatomon was playing around with toy mouse while wormmon was trying his best to tidy the room up .

As he was cleaning gatomon's mouse landed on his head and bounced off.

Wormmon, hey I'm cleaning heir !

Gatomon, and I'm playing here!

Wormmon, look ok trying ginger this room nice for Ken and Kari.

Gatomon smiled evilly, I know why you really are , because you don't want to spend any alone time with me .

Wormmon blushed, wha no it's not that.

Gatomon the grabbed wormmon and wrapped herself around him, just admit it bug boy you love me .

Wormmon, I um...

Gatomon, you know we still have a good half hour till Ken and Kari come up .

Wormmon blushed as he and gatomon both got in the bed together.

Years later

Kari woke up to see her husband Ken ichijouji still asleep next to her .

Kari whisperd in his ear: good morning Ken Chan.

Ken then smiled and grabbed Kari close to him , the two started to kiss when there there son and daughter Sam and hoshi came in with there digimon worgotomon and ice wormmon.

Sam looked like Kari's son from the epilogue but had kens hair color and eyes . Hoshi looked like her mom exactly .

Sam and hoshi, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MOM AND DAD .

Sam and hoshi then got in bed with there parents and the ichijouji family enjoyed a happy breakfast.


End file.
